This invention relates to methods and apparatus for separating dissolved wax and wax particles from a hydrocarbon oil mixture boiling in the lubricating oil range. The term "wax particles" herein means wax in any particulate form and includes wax crystals. Furthermore, throughout this specification, it is to be understood that "hydrocarbon oil mixture" and "oil mixture" both mean a hydrocarbon oil mixture boiling in the lubricating oil range.
The problems of wax in lubricating oil are very well known in the art. In the distillation of crude oil, a proportion of wax is present in cuts taken in the lubricating oil range. Some of the wax remains dissolved in the oil, whereas other fractions form a haze as the oil fraction ages at ambient temperatures. Wax in itself is in fact a good lubricant but under comparatively low temperatures such as engine cold start conditions, its presence causes the oil to be thick and viscous and as a result the engine may be hard to turn over at sufficient speed during starting. Haze manifests itself as a milky or cloudy appearance in the oil and is often caused by wax or by both wax and tiny water droplets being present in the lubricating oil. Typically a minimum of about 0.1% by volume of wax will cause some lubricating oil to look hazy. Therefore the existence of haze caused by the presence of wax crystals or particles detrimentally affects the performance of lubricating oils. It is of paramount practical importance to devise techniques for removing dissolved wax from lubricating oil in a relatively inexpensive, simple and effective manner, which techniques are also capable of implementation on an industrial scale.